


Ribbons

by thetreesgrowodd



Category: Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Christmas, Community: disney_kink, Love Triangles, Matchmaking, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreesgrowodd/pseuds/thetreesgrowodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The toys throw a Christmas party with the ulterior motive of trying to get Jessie and Buzz together. Slinky can't wholeheartedly hope that they succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbons

Mrs. Potato Head has put a green and red ribbon around Slinky's neck. Normally, he wouldn't have worn anything like it, but tonight is a special occasion. Besides, Jessie had complimented Bullseye on his identical bow, and Slinky is still hoping for the same compliment.

While Andy and his family are out for the evening, the toys are having a fancy Christmas dance. Mrs. Potato Head has arranged the whole thing, including the seating chart, and all of the toys are sitting at makeshift tables (wrapped presents) with their "dates," just like they've seen on so many TV shows. Only, the lack of female toys means that most of them are sitting with another male toy, but that's ok. Gender doesn't matter so much to toys. What really matters is that Buzz and Jessie have been paired up, and that's what tonight is secretly about — finally getting the two of them together, for Jessie's sake.

Woody — who isn't in on the plan, ostensibly because he's been glued to Buzz's side recently, so no one could tell him without spilling the beans to Buzz as well — is sitting with Bo. They've officially split up, but it was apparently on good terms and they're still friends. Slinky doesn't know the full details behind it — not even Hamm and Jessie know, although it's likely that Buzz does. Bo isn't telling.

Hamm and Mr. Potato Head are doing a two-toy standup comedy routine. The aliens, with flashlights, are on a table behind the audience on spotlight duty.

Slinky has to admit that they're actually kind of funny, but his eyes keep drifting over to Buzz and Jessie. She laughs and grabs Buzz's hand, but the gesture feels forced to Slinky. Buzz grins at her, but takes his hand away to applaud a minute later.

Next is dancing. Mr. Potato Head does a corny but expected "I can't dance — I've got two left feet!" joke and everyone groans. Then Mrs. Potato Head puts on a CD with some nice music and the Christmas lights twinkle in the background and the mood is perfect.

The toys stand up to dance, but Buzz is still seated. Jessie tugs at his arm, but he's laughing, calling himself clumsy, making up an excuse. The Potato Heads draw near, ready to haul Buzz to his feet by force, but Jessie's strength and enthusiasm win and she pulls him onto the dance floor.

Hamm flat out refuses to dance with Rex when he offers, but Slinky accepts. He'll be able to watch Jessie better from the dance floor, even if he has to watch out for Rex's lumbering feet. Other couples, including Woody and Bo, are already out there dancing. Jessie looks nervous but happy.

After one song, Buzz bows out before Jessie can stop him. She stands in the middle of the dance floor looking lost, then sad, then furious. The Potato Heads, apparently having anticipated this possibility, step in quickly. With a wink, Mr. Potato Head offers Jessie his hand. She accepts it and they begin dancing, while Mrs. Potato Head intercepts Buzz and drags him back out as her partner.

Slinky's eyes follow Jessie as hers follow Buzz. Then, after just long enough to make it look casual, the pivotal moment comes and the Potato Heads gracefully switch partners. Buzz looks confused in the second it takes Jessie to latch onto him, but then goes with it. Good.

A slow song comes on and Jessie doesn't release her death grip on Buzz. He can't get away now. If this dance doesn't kindle an interest in Jessie, Slinky isn't sure what will. The lights dim, and Buzz glows, illuminating Jessie's smiling face as she rests her cheek on his chest. Slinky feels a pang of fondness for her.

A few toys are sitting this one out. Woody has sat back down — but not at his own table, he's in Jessie's chair. He watches the dancers, the Christmas lights glinting off of his eyes, buttons, and badge.

Bo steps in to save Slinky from another dance with Rex, supporting his front paws firmly despite how dainty she seems. "Oh Slink," she says under the music, "I don't think it's working."

Buzz is a gentleman toward his date, but his attention is wandering. He's looking longingly back toward the tables, as if he can't wait to get off of the dance floor. Slinky gets a funny feeling. He's never disliked Buzz, but right now he thinks he'd like to throttle him — if only he had hands instead of paws! — and ask him what is the matter with him that he can't return the blatant affection and need that Jessie is showing him. But secretly, he's almost glad that the Potato Heads' attempt at matchmaking is going down in flames.

The song ends and Jessie gazes up at Buzz with stars in her eyes. He looks at her warmly and their hands linger, but then he drops hers. With some gracious words, he heads back toward the tables.

"Oh no, get Woody out of there," Mr. Potato Head hisses to Mrs. Potato Head and it hits Slinky with no uncertainty that _they all know_. They all know, just as much as he does, that Buzz is going back to sit with Woody... that Woody chose to sit at Buzz's table on purpose... that _Woody_ is the distraction.

Mrs. Potato Head is bustling over to keep the two apart, but she's too slow. Mr. Potato Head takes Jessie's hands. She barely reacts, looking at Woody sitting in her own chair, talking animatedly with Buzz. What could those two possibly have to talk about? They've had plenty of time to talk —they've been up on Andy's desk alone for several days, while the rest of them have been in the toy chest.

Woody declines Mrs. Potato Head's invitation to dance. Mrs. Potato Head tries Buzz again, who only holds up his hand to stop her and doesn't even look away from Woody.

"Don't give up," Mr. Potato Head hisses to Jessie. "Maybe he's just not much of a dancer. Go and talk to him!"

So Jessie pulls up a third chair to the table, casually turning it backwards and straddling it, leaning her chin forward on her hands and trying to join the conversation. It hurts Slinky. Buzz and Woody look up at her in surprise.

"I can't watch this anymore," Bo says to Slinky. "It was never going to work. I'm going to put a stop to it."

"Spare her feelings," Slinky says.

Bo smiles sadly at him. "No one can do that now. I speak from experience. But I'll try."

She releases him and Slinky just waits there, on the dance floor. Bo bustles across the room, then touches Woody's shoulder and says something into his ear. He gets up and they walk back to speak privately, under the Christmas tree.

"Look, Jessie and Buzz are sitting together!" Rex says cluelessly, trying to dance with Slinky.

They are, but it's uncomfortable. Buzz is watching Woody and Bo, obviously worried about the serious-looking conversation they're having. Jessie's expression is as anxious as Slinky has ever seen.

Woody looks at Jessie with worry in his eyes and walks back to the table. Buzz and Jessie stand up. Bo squeezes Woody's shoulder briefly and goes to sit down with Hamm, looking sober. Now it's Woody, Buzz and Jessie who are walking away to talk privately.

With Buzz glowing, Slinky can see it all clearly — Woody's hand rubbing Jessie's upper arm as he speaks, the concern in Buzz's eyes, the expression on Jessie's face as she nods. It's all Slinky can do to keep himself from running over to her.

"Hey, you're not dancing," Rex says. Slinky barely hears him.

Woody holds his arms out to Jessie and she steps into his platonic hug. His face screws up with emotion as he strokes her hair, and the two of them sway, almost like they're dancing themselves. Buzz is standing back, looking lost, until Woody holds out his hand to him. Buzz takes it, and puts his other hand on Jessie's shoulder. After a moment, Jessie and Woody relax their tight grip, and Woody kisses her forehead. She looks at Buzz, reluctantly. He says something to her, and she nods and turns and walks away, not back toward the party but into the kitchen.

Buzz and Woody just stand there, still holding hands, watching her go. Woody rocks on his feet a few times, like he wants to go after her.

But it's Slinky who does, surprising even himself. Coils rattling, he passes the dancing toys, the tables, Buzz and Woody — he only has eyes for Jessie.

He finds her sitting in a corner, head on her knees. She looks up when she hears him, and suddenly he realizes he doesn't know what to say to her. They've never been alone before, have they?

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"No, but at least it's over." She sighs and leans back against the wall. "I suspected it. I'd be lying if I said otherwise. The signs were all there. And I really l-love both of them, and they're so h-happy together..."

Slinky rests his head on her lap, and she strokes his head, as if he were her pet. If he were a humanoid toy, about her size, she wouldn't treat him like that. He could hug her, and stand on his two feet to dance with her, and kiss her. Gender may not matter much to toys, but in matters of romantic love, the _type_ of toy does.

"I'll be ok, really," she whispers. "I've got the rest of you, after all, even if I'll never have him."

"Jessie, if you need anything, I'm here. I'd do anything for you."

"I know you would." She looks at him, really looks at him for the first time in ages. "You're a great friend, Slink. Sit here with me for a while, would you?"

He nods.

"That's a cute bow," she says, running her finger over it.

And his heart breaks a little more, because she finally noticed it, but she noticed it in the same way she noticed Bullseye's.


End file.
